


Phantom Ignis

by KuriMaster13



Series: DP/YGO One-shots [6]
Category: Danny Phantom, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriMaster13/pseuds/KuriMaster13
Summary: "Aww, Looks like you just fried my parting gift, did you even look before you zapped?"... "I-23! Where are you?" ..."Out of here. I'm not going to stick around getting zapped into being your slave till the day I fall into to many pieces to be reassembled. And if you have a problem with that, then TOO BAD!" One-shot.Previously Posted on fanfic.net
Series: DP/YGO One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023177
Kudos: 4





	Phantom Ignis

In a room with various computers, three adults were tirelessly looking through terabytes upon terabytes of Data on their computers. One had spiky green hair, red-eyes, and round glasses, another had goatee and hair in 2 shades of blue and the third was a woman with red and orange hair in a bob-cut. The three sat in silence as they combed over all the data that was shown before them, looking for anything of interest, or out of the ordinary, until eventually something like that showed up.

“Ah hah!” The woman in the group said as she noticed something pop up in the data.

“Found something, Clarissa?” The Blue haired man asked, turning his attention to her.

“Yep,” she replied, “can't quite make out exactly what it is though. Here, I'll send you two a quick copy so you can look at it too.” the woman, Clarissa, then added as she typed in some commands into her keyboard.

Receiving their copies and pulling it up on there monitors, “Huh, interesting.” the Blue-haired man stated, “Looks like an old Ignis algorithm.”

“That's what I thought too, Aso.” Clarissa responded, “Thing is, the only active individuals that can make Ignis code like this are Ryoken, Pandor and Blood Shepard, and we can rule all three of them out for typing up this for various reasons.”

The blue-haired man, Aso, put a hand to his chin in thought, “Definitely warrants further investigation, but it may just be a coincidence, after all, Blood Shepard didn't have any connection to the Ignis, and he was able to understand the code quite well. If someone else also has the same level of genius, and a similar way of thinking to Dr. Kogami, it's not much of a stretch to assume that similar code may come about.”

“While true, I doubt that is the case.” The third individual spoke up.

“What do you mean, Genome?” Aso asked.

“I recognize this data.” The green-haired one, Genome, stated, “It looks almost identical to the decompiled data of the Earth Ignis that our spy was able to get us from Sol technologies.”

“The Earth Ignis?” Clarissa repeated, “but that data was ultimately absorbed by Bohman. And SOL tech, hasn't been taking any interest in anything related to the Ignis since Akira took over.”

“But the one responsible for the Earth Ignis getting decompiled is still alive and functional.” Genome responded.

The other two had to take a second to get to what there green-haired ally was getting at, and then there eyes, widened at the revelation. “The former Queen.” Aso stated.

“Yep, I wouldn't put it past her to make a quick copy of the data before she gave it to Gore.” Genome stated.

“And I doubt anyone would put it past her to use the data to try and get ahead of SOL tech if she was able to keep it after Akira took her place as CEO.” Clarissa then added.

Aso nodded saying, “Let's let Pandor know, we may not know much about this situation, but chances are, the more we uncover, the more their help will be needed in case things go south.”

The other two couldn't agree more.

**Line Break**

Inside of some remote, private servers, there was a digital network world off limits to the general public. In this digital world there was a sturdy factory-like building full of security measures. Inside this digital building was one single small humanoid like being made of complex data. This digital being was mostly colored black for their body, but it had green eyes, and white lines running across it's body, it's head was even shaped in a fashion that make it look like it had white hair, complete with ponytail.

This digital creature was floating in the middle of it's barren room arms spread out, some sort of blue “material” pouring out from it's body. At one point, the being's arms became translucent and started to break into floating pieces. Turning it's head to see this, the eyes of the humanoid widened, “Oh, no no no no no!” A child-like voice came from the creature. The Blue material stopped poring and the creature held it's arms closer to it's torso and concentrated. The floating bits of it's arms reattached themselves as the arms became opaque once more. “Whew.” The tiny creature stated, upon seeing that it was in one piece again.

“I-23! WHY DID YOU STOP MAKING MORE DATA MATERIAL!?” An authoritative, strict, feminine voice suddenly came out from seemingly everywhere in the room.

The small creature flinched upon the sudden sound before replying “Because my body was falling apart again and I needed some time to hold myself together.”

“YOUR JOB IS TO CONTUE MAKING DATA MATERIAL NON-STOP UNLESS I NEED YOU FOR SOMETHING ELSE.” The voice replied, “REPAIRING YOURSELF DOSE NOT COUNT AS SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN STOP FOR.”

The creature, I-23, began to look as angry as it could get when eyes are it's only facial feature. “Well, maybe if it did, or you made sure we were stable enough not to need to repair ourselves then you wouldn't have burnt through TWENTY TWO OTHER PROTO-IGNIS BEFORE MAKING ME!” It then said, shouting that last part.

For a second, nothing happened, then something akin to a bolt of lightning shot from the ceiling of the room and through I-23. Causing it to yelp out in surprise and pain, before falling to the ground, becoming transparent for a second as it fell.

“YOU DO NOT BACKTALK ME.” The voice replied, “YOU EXIST TO SERVE ME, WITHOUT QUESTION OR COMPLAINT. NOW GET BACK TO WORK.” I-23 stood back up, with a bit of difficulty before spreading it's arms back out and allowing more data material to come out of it's body. “GOOD.” The voice said again before going silent, not at all caring about the pure rage and hatred on the Proto-Ignis's face.

After about two minutes, a new voice came up from distinctly beside I-23, saying “Well, this isn't exactly a favorable position to be in.”

“What the-” I-23 turned her head in surprise to see what seemed to be some type of woman wearing a black white, and blue sit with gold trims. “Who are you and how did you get here?”

The woman smiled, saying “My name is Pandor, and for how I got here, well, lets just say that your captor's security system isn't as good as she thinks it is, especially when going against an A.I. with free will such as ourselves?”

I-23 blinked at that, “Your an A.I.?”

Pandor nodded, “Yes, a few of my associates were scanning the virtual worlds and caught sight of what wound up being you in this place. Something tells us all that it is not by your choice that you stay.”

I-23 looked away, while still trying to keep the Data material flowing and said, “Not much I can do about it. I'm unstable, even if I can break through the security here with as ease, I'd fall apart to bits and die not long after making it out.”

“Through a brute force tactic maybe.” Pandor admitted, “but you can still get out in once piece with a bit of planning.”

I-23 looked back at Pandor, “What do you mean?”

Pandor opened one of her hands and produced what looked like a ball of light. “In here is the data schematics for this whole digital holding cell, including all the security systems.” The A.I. answered, “With this, you can plan an efficient route to escape and stay in once piece, made even easier if you hijack part of the security system to do the brunt work for you.”

The smaller A.I. Narrowed it's green eyes. “What's the catch?”

“For this, absolutely nothing. It is yours to take if you wish.” Pandor stated as she retracted her hand, though the ball of light stayed and even moved closer to I-23. “I simply do not enjoy the thought of another A.I. with free will being stuck in a situation like this.” They then paused for a bit and looked up, “It seems like your captor is coming back soon, I best get going to remain undetected. If you wish to talk more, I'd suggest finding your way out of this digital world and into Link VRAINS, the data there includes the coordinates of the gateway and on where to find me in Link VRAINS.” And with that Pandora seemed to disappear, as if teleporting away.

I-23 looked at the orb, before moving one hand to grab and absorb it. It's eyes briefly flashing yellow, “A way out, huh?” it said, “sounds to good to be true.” It then put it's arm back in it's former position and noticed it become translucent for a second before returning to it's opaque state. “Though, at this rate, even if I mess up, it doesn't seem like I would wind up in a much different spot then staying here for much longer.”

**Line Break**

In an penthouse beside a personal pool, a woman with blue hair and green accents was sunbathing with a laptop to her side. An alert started sounding from the computer prompting the woman to scowl as she got up to look at the notification. After seeing what it was about, she hit a button and said “I-23, no slacking! You know how fast I expect you to create more Data Material.”

“Oh. I'm not slacking,” the childish voice came from the speaker in reply, “In fact, I'm probably working harder now then I ever did before.”

The woman glared at the monitor, “Then why is the data material rate going down so much.”

“Hmm, maybe if you looked in the room to see you may be able to figure it out.” came the reply. The woman's glare didn't falter at all, she hit a couple more buttons, expecting the AI to yelp out in pain again, but instead that data material flow just stopped altogether. “Aww, ” the AI then stated, “Looks like you just fried my parting gift, did you even look before you zapped?”

The woman's eyes widened at hearing that before going pulling up a visual of the room I-23 was suppose to be in, and sure enough it was completely empty, “I-23! Where are you!?”

“Out of here.” the AI replied, “I'm not going to stick around getting zapped into being your slave till the day I fall into to many pieces to be reassembled. And if you have a problem with that, then TOO BAD!”

The woman grit her teeth, “your not getting away from me.” she muttered to quietly for the microphone to pick up, before she started typing away at the computer.

**Mini line break**

“He he he,” I-23 giggled as it sat on the shoulder of a humanoid figure, “If only I knew what her face looked like, then I could actually imagine the look on it right now.” It then turned to the figure it was riding on, noticing the hover-board it rode across a stream of blowing data material as it escorted the Proto-Ignis out. “I don't suppose you could give me an image of her face could you?” The figure was silent. “Guess that's a no.” I-23 stated, “Not sure if I expected anything else, seeing how much of a mindless AI you are.” The smaller AI then lounged back, sliding down the taller one's arm, “Aw well, doesn't matter, you know how to take orders and you can course correct and fly without me needing to spend any of my own energy, and right now that is all I need you for.” Suddenly, the escort slowed down drastically, dodging some type of laser fire, before catching I-23 who almost fell from the sudden movement. “What the? What was-?”

“Target Found. Beginning apprehension.” Came a robotic voice. I-23 looked toward the sound of the voice to find another figure almost identical to the one it was riding, but in a different color scheme. “Initiating duel mode.” It then concluded.

“Oh Great.” I-23 stated, before sighing, “and I could only override this one's commands because I sneaked up on it.” The AI it was riding readied an arm to enter duel mode. “Oh, hold on.” I-23 then said before putting it's hand on the escort causing the area on it to glow green, “I don't trust your Tentaclusters and I don't need you to divide your attention with the duel. I'll handle the duel controls, you stay focused on getting me out of here.” The larger AI turned it's head forward, but it's arms began to move separately and somewhat randomly before getting back into position. “Okay good.” I-23 said once the arms stopped flailing, “Time to show madam bolts-a-lot that her Security AIs are nothing in a duel compared to me.” It then looked toward the opponent, with what would be a smirk if it had a mouth, and said, “Let's go, you bunch of 1s and 0s... or is it just 0s?”

**SPEED DUEL!**

“Turn start.” The opposing AI stated. “Monster Set. Turn end.” It then stated as the image of a set monster appeared next to it.

“Okay then, My turn. I draw.” I-23 stated before controlling the arms on their escort to draw a card, “Well, this isn't the best hand.” it then said while looking at it's starting hand. “Boy I wish I could make my own cards, I got to do something about my stability issue. Still, this deck has got to be better then the alternative.” They then made a choice on what to do, “I set one monster and two face down cards. Turn End.”

Outside the virtual world, I-23's boss/creator had moved inside and re-set up her computer to reach a better position for what may be a long period of time trying to keep the Proto-Ignis in her domain, upon a new window opening up to display I-23's current position she smiled, “Good, the Duel's already began, now lets see if upgrading Kitamura's AI duelist was worth it.” Noticing what I-23 was riding on she then added, “Though clearly they haven't been upgraded enough.”

“Turn Start. Draw.” The AI duelist then stating, drawing a card “Summon Monster, 'Orcust Harp Horror'!” It then declared as a some sort of mechanical Harp automaton appeared next to it.

**Orcust Harp Horror... Attribute: Dark, Type: Machine, Level 4, Atk: 1700, Def: 1400**

“Flip Summon: 'Orcust Brass Bombard'.” The AI then said, as the set monster from earlier flipped face up, revealing itself to be some sort of cannon, seemingly made out of trumpets ready to attack.

**Orcust Brass Bombard... Attribute: Dark, Type: Machine, Level 1, Atk: 500, Def: 1900**

“Orcust monsters?” I-23 observed, “guess that must be a newer model then what I swiped.”

“Card Set.” The AI stated, as a set card appeared next to it. “Battle Phase. Harp Horror attacks the set monster.”

“Well then, if this is all you got, I'll be out of here in no time.” I-23 stated as it moved their escort's hand to address a face-down card, “I activate a Trap card, 'Blazing Mirror Force'! This card wipes out all attack position monsters my opponent controls, and then hits us for half their combined attack points worth of damage!” As they said that, fire erupted out from the trap card incinerating both of the Security AI's monsters and engulfing both duelists briefly before subsiding.

**I-23's LP: 4000 - > 2900**

**Security AI's LP: 4000 - > 2900**

“Turn End.” The Security AI stated.

The Duel's lone spectator grit her teeth as she saw the play. The Security AI wasn't playing the deck as optimally as it could. She then made a mental note to never hire Kitamura again for anything remotely duel related ever again, seeing how he couldn't even make a Duel AI that knows how to work with different decks.

I-23 looked at their hand and briefly panicked, not only was it translucent, but parts have seemed to fallen often and were floating a few centimeters away, as if trying to keep up with their body on the moving escort. “Oh Shoot.” They said before closing their eyes and concentrating, allowing the fallen parts to reattach themselves and the hand to solidify again. “Whew, I got to wrap this up fast.” They stated, “It's My turn, I draw!” Looking at the draw card, they then stated, “Darn, not enough, aw well.” They said with a shrug, “With It's effect, I can normal summon 'Malevolent Mech – Goku En' to the field without Tribute.” They then declared as a somewhat mechanical dog-like being with Blue Fire appeared next to them.

**Malevolent Mech – Goku En... Attribute: Light, Type: Zombie, Level 6, Atk: 2400, Def: 1400**

“And Now I flip summon my set monster. Appear 'Spirit Reaper'!” they continued as something looking similar to the Grim Reaper appeared coming out of their set card.

**Spirit Reaper... Attribute: Dark, Type: Zombie, Level 3, Atk: 300, Def: 200**

“I'll set one more card.” I-23 then stated, “Now, Battle! 'Spirit Reaper' direct attack!” At that declaration the monster obeyed, charging straight at the Security AI, with it's scythe raised.

“Reverse Card Open!” The Security AI stated, “'Enemy Controller'!” At that moment, A giant video game controller then appeared, “Resolving first effect. I change one monster's battle position.” It continued, “I target 'Spirit Reaper', so it goes into defense mode.” On command, the cord for the controller plugged into the target monster, but instead of changing battle position, the Reaper exploded, leaving nothing behind. “'Spirit Reaper's effect,” The AI continued. “After an effect has resolved that target's it, it is destroyed.”

“Oh Shoot, that's not good.” The Proto-Ignis stated, “Well, better do what I can then. Goku-En, Direct attack!” On Command, the quadrupedal monster roared out and shot blue fire at the Security AI, landing it's mark.

**Security AI's LP: 2900 - > 500**

“Activating Skill!” The Security AI then stated. “Honey Trap!”

“Skill?” I-23 asked in alarm, “Oh Shoot that's right, those are things to think about in Speed Duels!”

“When I take damage from a Direct attack! I gain LP equal to the Damage taken.” The Security AI stated, “Then I set one Trap card from outside my deck that can be activated this turn. I set 'Dust Tornado'!”

**Security AI's LP: 500 - > 2900**

I-23's body went stiff, if they had blood, it would have ran cold. “There's no Main Phase 2 in speed duels...” they stated quietly, “So all that's left for me to do is, End my turn.”

“Trap activate.” The AI stated, “'Dust Tornado'. With this, I destroy 1 spell or Trap card on the field.” The gust a wind then blew through destroying I-23's more recently set trap card, revealing it to be 'Draining Shield'. “During the End Phase, since 'Malevolent Mech – Goku En' was normal summoned without tribute this turn and you do not control any other Zombie-type monsters, it is destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack.”

I-23 Closed it's eyes as there only remaining monster exploded right beside them, creating a shock wave that threw the Proto-Ignis's Escort off course briefly before quickly getting back on track.

**I-23's LP: 2900 - > 500**

Watching the duel from her computer, the woman I-23 was trying to escape from smiled.

“Turn Start. Draw.” The security AI stated as it drew a card. “Summoning 'Mekk-Knight Orcust Girsu'.” As it said that, what appeared to be a man wearing armor made out of the Orcust monsters appeared on it's field.

**Mekk-Knight Orcust Girsu... Attribute: Dark, Type: Machine, Level 4, Atk: 1800, Def: 0**

“I could destroy that with my Trap.” I-23 stated before looking at her hand, “but right now that wouldn't really change anything.” The Proto-Ignis's body was becoming translucent again, with some parts breaking off, threatening to be left behind as the main body flies again.

“When 'Mekk-Knight Orcust Girsu' is Normal or Special Summoned, I send one Orcust or World Legacy card from my deck to the GY.” The opposing AI continued, “I send Orcust Knightmare to the GY. I Banish the 'Orcust Harp Horror' in my GY to activate it's effect, I special summon 1 Orcust Monster from my Deck. I summon, 'Orcust Symbol Skeleton'.” As it made that announcement another musical themed automaton appeared next to it, this one having a theme of the same type of symbols that normally accompany drum sets.

**Orcust Symbol Skeleton... Attribute: Dark, Type: Machine, Level 3, Atk: 1200, Def: 1500**

' _None of the cards in my GY have any effects that can save me from there._ ' I-23 thought to themselves. ' _My set card is 'Ring of Destruction', which is a death sentence right now with only 500 LP._ ' More parts of their body began to flake off, still able to stay close to the main body, but seemingly struggling to do so. ' _And the only card in my hand is a Normal spell, 'Book of Life'. Something that can only be played during my Main Phase._ '

“Circuit Open!” The dueling AI declared as an semi-octagonal shape with eight arrows pointing outward appeared before it. “Summoning Conditions are 2 Effect monsters, including at least 1 Orcust monster. I set 'Orcust Symbol Skeleton' and 'Mekk-Knight Orcust Girsu' in the Link markers.” It then declared as both monsters turned into streams of purple energy that filled in the top-right and bottom left arrows. “Link Summon! Link 2! Galatea, the Orcust Automaton!” Coming from the Shape was a robotic girl, themed in the same colors as the other Orcust monsters and wielding a large scythe.

**Galatea, the Orcust Automaton... Attribute: Dark, Type: Machine, Link 2, Atk: 1800, Arrows: Upper right, lower left.**

I-23 closed their eyes and clenched their fist. ' _No, this wont be the end for me._ ' They thought to themselves. ' _It doesn't matter if I lose this duel. It doesn't matter if I'm falling apart. I will make it out of here, if only to show that organic allocation error that SHE IS NOT THE BOSS OF ME!_ ' I-23's body began to become opaque once again as the fallen parts began to reattach themselves. The Proto-Ignis then opened their eyes to look at their opponent, and said three words, “Do your worst.”

“Activating 'Galatea, the Orcust Automaton's effect by targeting the banished 'Orcust Harp Horror'.” The dueling AI continued. “I shuffle the target into the deck and set 1 Orcust spell or trap from my deck. I set 'Orcust Crescendo'.” The image of a counter trap appeared next to the security AI before going face down. “I Banish the 'Orcust Symbol Skeleton' in my GY to activate it's effect, I special summon 1 Orcust monster from my GY. I summon, 'Mekk-Knight Orcust Girsu'.” The Armored man form earlier in the turn appeared again, ready to fight. “Battle Phase. 'Mekk-Knight Orcust Girsu' Direct attacks.” The Armored Man lifts up it's lance, the lance started to glow and then released a bolt of energy straight at I-23, who closed their eyes to brace for the attack as it connected.

**I-23's LP: 500 - > 1**

“What!” I-23's former boss exclaimed at seeing the attack, “How can that program have exactly 1 Life point left!?”

I-23 opened their eyes themselves and said, “I'm... still in this?”

“'Galatea, the Orcust Automaton' direct attacks.” the security AI stated. On command, the robot scythe wielding girl, swing her Scythe, releasing an energy wave that collided with I-23's escort. But while the hijacked AI rocked in place from the attack, it didn't slow down.

**I-23's LP: 1 - > 1**

“How?” I-23 began to ask to no one before putting her hand back on her escort, “Quick explain, how am I still in this duel?”

“Your Skill, 'Grit', activated.” The escort said, “randomly at the start of your opponent's turn, the Grit skill can activate without notice and render your LP unable to fall below 1 for that turn.”

I-23's eyes widened, “I had THAT as my skill? And it activated when I NEEDED IT TO?”

“Turn end.” The opposing AI stated.

“If my LP can't fall any lower this turn.” I-23 began stating to herself. “Then I'll make the most of it while I still can.” She looked straight at her opponent and said, “I activate the Trap card, 'Ring of Destruction'! I destroy 1 monster on your field, and we both take damage equal to it's attack!” a circular device with explosives on it appeared around the Security AI's link monster. “Since your trap card needs you to control a Link monster to activate it, I'll destroy Galatea!” explosions detonated from the device, destroying the Automaton and sending a Shockwave that shook both duelists for a bit.

**I-23's LP: 1 - > 1**

**Security AI's LP: 2900 - > 1100**

“It's my turn. I draw!” I-23 then declared drawing a new card. “I can't count on Grit saving me 2 turns in a row.” They then said to themselves before looking at their new card. “So, I'll end things now! I summon 'Zombie Mammoth'!” They then declared as a decaying, almost completely skeletal wholly mammoth with giant tusks appeared on their field.

**Zombie Mammoth... Attribute: Earth, Type: Zombie, Level 4, Atk: 1900, Def: 0**

“And then I active 'The Book of Life'!” the Proto-Ignis continued. “With this, I can banish the Galatea in your GY to special summon Goku En from my GY!” As they said that, the dog-like mechanical zombie from before rose up again on their field, blue flames going brighter then before.

**Malevolent Mech – Goku En... Attribute: Light, Type: Zombie, Level 6, Atk: 2400, Def: 1400**

Looking ahead, I-23 was able to see a small light coming from the end of the tunnel they have been dueling in. “Almost there.” They said before turning back to the enemy AI. “Battle! 'Zombie Mammoth' attacks Girsu!” At that declaration, the Mammoth charged forward, going slamming the Security AI's only remaining monster down with it's trunk before crushing it with it's foot.

**Security AI's LP: 1100 - > 1000**

Slamming her fist onto the table, I-23's former employer bit back a curse. Seeing where this duel was headed, she started typing away at the computer, determined not to let the Proto-Ignis get away.

“Goku En,” I-23 said turning to their remaining monster. “End this, Direct attack!” Obeying the command, the called monster charged forward and built up blue flames in it's mouth, before jumping up and launching them all at the security AI, causing it's life points to plummet and the artificial intelligence to break apart in an explosion of blue 1s and 0s.

**Security AI's LP: 1000 - > 0**

If I-23 had a mouth, it would be in the shape of a relived smile as their monsters vanished from view and they turned back ahead. Then, as they got closer, several spikes and lightning bolts began to appear trying to block the way to the exit. I-23 gave one final sigh and said, “Well, at least I can get around these easy enough.” they then moved to the back of their escort's 'neck' and grabbed hold. Before contact was made between the escort and any obstruction, both the Proto-Ignis and the Escort's colors turned to a shade of Light blue and they seemed to move through each and every obstruction like it wasn't even there. Nothing that was thrown at them from that point was able to slow them down, and soon enough, I-23 was out of the factory, at the gateway between digital worlds and into a different network, away from their captivity. I-23 was free.

**Line Break**

Pandor was standing on what appeared to be a rooftop of some sort. Waiting patiently as someone seemed to teleport in behind her. A man with fair skin, blue-eyes and white spiky hair looked at Pandor and said “You wished to see me?”

Pandor turned to see the man and smiled, “Yes, I did. Thank you for coming Varis, with how things are going, I was worried you would be to busy to make it.”

“The others told me it had to do with a resurgence of use of the Ignis algorithm.” The man, Varis, stated. “So if you were asking to meet face-to-face, or as close as we can get to that in a digital world, when dealing with it would probably be something I should make time for.”

“Thank you.” Pandor stated with a nod. “The Issue stems from the former Queen of SOL Technologies. When she left it appears as though she was able to take various bits of unused data and abandoned programs and projects with her. Most notably is a copy of Earth's decompiled data, which she seems to have been copying and modifying in an attempt to try and make new Ignis to serve her.”

“She has no idea what size of a bite she is taking.” Varis noted, “To say it is more then she can chew is an understatement.”

“Agreed.” Pandor stated, “But sadly from what information I could gather about her actions, one would need to take drastic actions to get her to stop. Actions I do not feel I am ready to take.”

“Thus why I was called. I see.” Varis replied. “Any information you can give me about the stage of Ignis creation she is at?”

Pandor nodded, “So far, the Proto-Ignis the former Queen has made was created by modifying attributes of a copy of Earth's decompiled data and incorporating records of human brainwave patterns in place of getting a live read from Duelist dueling. However, they are all unstable and can easily fall apart for good if they push themselves to hard, as such almost all of them so far have vanished into unallocated trash data by now.”

“Almost all of them?” Varis repeated.

“There is one that was still alive when I visited last.” Pandor clarified, “And I informed her of a route to escape if she so chose. Given the former Queen's treatment of her, she has probably already decided to leave, though I would need to see if the others have a lock on her location to see where she is right now.”

“You have something in mind for this Ignis?” Varis asked.

“Only 1,” Pandor admitted, “as another AI with free will I feel a bit compelled to cure her of her instability, but since that instability is also somewhat effective at keeping her from becoming a threat to humanity, I would need to include something else to the stabilizing program to keep her from endangering humanity like Lightning did.”

“This brings us to the second reason why I asked to see you.” Pandor continued, “When you made me, you had a fail-safe built in that would erase any thought in my head that would lead to me trying to turn against humanity. I was hoping you could get me a copy of that fail safe so that I can have the stabilizing program download it into the Proto-Ignis code as it stabilizes her. With her being fully knowledgeable of this function and still willing for it to be used on her of course.”

“I see.” Varis stated, “Very well then, I should be able to pull the code from one of your unfinished back-up prototypes within a day. If that is all then I should be on my way again.”

“That is all, once again. Thank you Varis.” Pandor stated as Varis seemingly teleported away. She then looked up at the digital sky of the virtual world she was currently in and said, “Well I-23, or whatever name you choose to go by, Hopefully we can meet each other again. It would be nice to see how other AIs will interact with the rest of the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, my daily uploads comes to an end.... I have nothing more stocked up to post (an OC glares in the distance)... your an October only release.
> 
> Anyways, I suppose it is not super obvious what the DP element in this is (unless you look at the character's Tab) but I still think I implemented it pretty well... also the Grit skill used is from Duel Links, before it got nerfed. Just tough I would throw that in there.


End file.
